The Stages of Dating
by LivGirl16
Summary: When Annabeth is employed by her BFF's Piper and Thalia as a model for college credits she doesn't expect to be working with Percy Jackson, a flirty, gorgeous and self-absorbed college student. As Thalia photographs and Piper designs, Annabeth and Percy begin going though the stages of dating . Between sweet dates and kissing Annabeth finds herself falling for Percy. Hard
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it!

A/N: I own nothing

**Stage 1- Meeting you (Monday)**

Annabeth Chase POV

"Are you guys sure about this?" I ask dubiously as I walk with my best friends Piper McLean and Thalia Grace. We push through the crowded sidewalk and slide into a quaint café. It's emptied out; only a few people, extras I guess, dot the tables.

"I'm sure," Thalia says and Piper nods alongside her. I breathe out a sigh of uncertainty. When they had come to me a couple days ago and asked me to model for them I had laughed-thinking they were joking-and agreed.

And then they came to my apartment today and cashed in my promise.

"Look," Thalia says, "All you need to do over a series of two weeks is posing and look all lovey dovey with our male model. Then I get credit in my photography class, Piper will get credit in her design class and you become a professional model." She says like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Wait," I say and freeze, "Lovey dovey, male model? Are you high?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, at first I didn't want another model, because I'd have to design a whole 'nother line for me. But Thalia needed something beyond just clothes so yes, unless you can do the stages of meth withdrawal, we got a male model." Piper says kind of apologetically, "All we're going to do is go though the stages of dating, starting with today. You're just going to randomly meet him here in this perfect little setting."

I breathe in. I could do this, no big deal.

"Okay, so who'd you get to be the guy?" I ask. Piper looks a little sheepish and Thalia looks down, suddenly having an affair with her studded black boots. She mumbles something.

"What? Sorry couldn't hear you over the _air_." I say a tad bit annoyed.

"Percy." Thalia mutters.

This. Is not. Happening to me.

"What the hell guys! What the actual hell" I explode after realizing they're being serious, "Out of all the people in the world you had to choose Percy Jackson." Thalia's head snaps up.

"Look, I know you aren't the biggest fan of Percy, and frankly I think he has a big crush on you-"

Piper cuts her off, "But you two _match_. It's like some weird cosmic sign. You're pale skin and grey eyes contrasts against his dark hair and green eyes. And then you hair and his skin pull it back together. And you heights match, and your curves are just right to correspond-"

"Okay, that's enough." I say cutting her off before she can get to something like the shape of my fingernails match the shape of his wrists or some BS like that.

"Please." Thalia says leading me to the roped of section of the café, were two vanity tables sit along with a rack of clothes and a Japanese folding screen. A tallish waiter stands next to one of the tables being prepped.

I stay silent, mulling it over, and then a small "okay" tumbles out of my mouth before I can stop it. Their faces light up with excitement.

"Thanks Annie Beth, I knew we could count on you!" Thalia says and Piper leads me to the rack of clothes, flicking the rope up and holding it for me.

"Thank you, so much!" Piper says rifling though clothes, the hangers clicking together. She yanks out something cream and shoves it into my arms then pushes me behind the screen.

"Change." She orders. I stumble behind the screen and examine the piece of cloth. A lacy cream dress belted with a thin peach belt. Its shorter then I'd like. "Change!" Piper snaps again and I yelp.

For some so short, she's rather scary.

I strip out of my jeans and t-shirt then slide the dress over my head. It hits mid thigh and I tug at the hem uncomfortably. This shit is way too short. But I like the way the fabric swirls around me like a cloud and the actual dress isn't _un_pleasant.

"Done?" I hear Piper ask. I nod, even though I know that she can't see me and creep out from behind the screen.

"Hmm," Piper says examines me up and down. She reaches over into the rack again and pulls out a tangle of gold chains and strappy red sandals. She hands them to me and I obey her silent command.

I straighten up after strapping on my shoes and Piper yanks out the elastic that pulls my crazy curls in place.

"Hey!" I say indignantly as my scalp stings but she silences me with one look.

"Come on," she says and pull out a chair on one of the vanity table, the one laden with makeup supplies and at least 12 different bottles of hair product. I groan but shuffle over to the seat and slump down in it.

"Aw, come on," Piper says grinning, "Don't pretend like you don't like it."

"I'm not pretending," I grumble and Piper yanks a brush though my hair savagely.

"Ow!" I cry out.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby." She says rolling her eyes. For the next hour I sit there while Piper pokes, prods, brushes, paints, dusts, spray and take a coffee break. Piper blabbers mindlessly which tells me just about how nervous she actually is. I watch as Thalia fiddles with her cameras industriously then gets bored and begins to watch Piper work on me. Her facial expressions change over time from amusement, humor, disgust and finally alarm when Piper picks up a bottle of pink hair spray. She bursts out laughing when a plume of shiny pink stuff clouds around my face and I cough loudly. I glare at her threateningly.

"Thalia Grace, if I Piper wasn't holding that mascara wand so evilly I would be on your ass in a second." I growl and Thalia rolls her eyes

I'm just about to snap before Piper pulls away and blows at a stray lock of hair.

"Done." She says with sense finality. I stretch out my stiff arms and glance into the mirror.

Holy shit.

Piper's gentle hand has turned my face into something soft and delicate with huge feather gray eyes and pink perfect lips. My eyes are lightly dusted with shimmer and my hair is loose and free.

I turn to Piper, "What the heck did you do?" I say horrified.

"What, you don't like it?" Piper chews her lip worriedly, "It's _horrible_ isn't it?" She starts freaking out.

"No, no, no!" I say butting into her spaz attack. "You did amazing. I look… pretty." I say nervously trying out the word.

Thalia snorts from her spot behind the camera, "You always look gorgeous, and this is a different kind of gorgeous. Like a fairy." She muses.

"Thanks." I say, not sure if I sound sarcastic or sincere.

Thalia rolls her eyes, "Denial, tragic huh?"

Sarcastic.

We're suddenly interrupted as the door to the café bangs open and a loud voice filter though.

"Someone called for a good looking guy!" Percy Jackson says as he saunters in. This is why I can't stand him.

"Yeah, he isn't here yet," I snap. Percy stops and turns to me. I can feel his eyes trace up and down my body. I can feel heat crawl up my back but I stare back at him.

He grins at me lazily.

"Aw, come on you know that isn't true." He says and plops down into the chair next to me. "Hey Piper, Thalia." They great each other and I fume.

He's right, of course. Percy Jackson, with his dark hair, sea green eyes, tan skin and jaw just beginning to stubble, is so annoying attractive that it's no surprise he's so full of himself.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," I say annoyed that he looks good just wearing his washed out jeans and hoodie.

"Because you know it's true." Percy sings.

Piper squeals, "You two are _perfect_." She says with a little jump. I arch an eyebrow at her and before I know it my cheeks are flushing. Percy notices it and the idiot smirks at me then winks.

Piper breaths in and pretends to faint.

I rub my temples and groan.

Piper hands Percy a pair of dark jeans and pressed button down shirt. He changes quickly and all Piper does is run her hands through his hair and un-tuck his shirt. She then hands him a pair of black converse.

"That's it?" I ask incredulously, "Aren't you going to, like, pluck his eyebrows"

Percy snorts, "I don't need anything to look hot."

"I'm _choking_ on his ego." I say. Piper rolls her eyes and yanks both of us into a simple table, meant for two, with a vase holding a couple wildflowers.

"This first shoot is all about 'meeting'. Annabeth, you're shy artsy student and Percy, you put the play in playboy." Piper explains.

"So pretty much our lives," I mutter. Percy chuckles and Piper sits me down in one of the seats.

"You're sitting here, with your sketch book, drinking coffee and drawing the flowers. Percy walks in, everybody looks up except you. He's intrigued and introduces himself. You have coffee together and he walks away with your number." Thalia says taking off from were Piper stopped. She fiddles with something on the camera and I watch as Piper hustles Percy out the door, only pausing to tell him something.

"Are you sure you want _me_ to do this?" I ask again fidgeting in my seat and Thalia lets out a sigh of impatience.

"Yes, if we wanted someone else. They would be here." She huffs and I smooth a hand on the table nervously.

The waiter sets a cup of coffee in front of me and I pull out my sketchbook out.

"Okay?" Thalia raises her voice and everyone around me nods. Piper joins Thalia behind the ropes and then the camera starts clicking.

I pick out a drawing pencil and try out some primary sketches of the flowers in front of me. I hear the door of the café open and the voices around me fall silent. I continue my sketching, pausing to take a drink from the mug in front of me.

Thalia talks me though the movements, telling me to smile to myself, erase something and check my phone.

"Hey," I hear a voice say and I look up to see Percy standing next to the chair, looking down at me.

"Hi?" I say uncertainly.

"Perfect Annabeth, keep it up!" Thalia says and a shoot a quick glare at her. Percy looks amused before sliding into the open seat in front of me.

"Mind if I join you?"He asks theatrically. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't look like you're asking." I say snarky.

"Annabeth!" Piper snaps from behind Thalia, "Play the part!"

"Geez," I say flustered, "Okay sure." I turn to him in time to see him grinning at me.

"What?" I ask spinning my pencil around in my fingers.

"Nothing," he says quickly, "Hey, my names Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase," I say shyly, trying to act my part. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Piper nod approvingly. Percy notices my sketchbook and turns it towards him.

"You're really good," he notes.

"Thanks," I say and he waves a hand for the waiter. "Um, can I ask why you're here?" I say.

"What, I can't just see someone as pretty as you and introduce myself?" He asks charmingly. I blush then glare at him angrily. "Would you like me to leave?" he says starting to stand.

"Yes please," I mutter under my breath then arrange my face show momentary alarm. "No! Er, stay. And you can tell me all the other lines you use and work on women."

Percy's mouth tips up, "Okay, I'll stay." He settles back in his seat. Over the next half hour Percy flirts with me and while my cheeks warm at everything he says.

He leans closer to me and motions with a finger for me to do the same. The camera's shutter clicks uncontrollably.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asks, his voice reaching seductive tones. I jerk back then, against my will, laugh.

"Here, I'll give you my number," I say and scribble something down on a napkin then slide it over the table to him then drop a five dollar bill on the table to pay for the coffee and gather my things. "Call me." I say. He grins cockily.

"Definitely," he says and I wave goodbye then start towards the door. I can feel his gaze follow me out though the door. Piper calls 'cut' and I walk back in though the doors.

"Amazing!" she sings, "You two were meant to be together!"

A/N: Hey guys!

I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it's my first Percabeth story so I'm really excited! Be sure to give me tons of advice in your reviews and let's try and reach 10 :)

Thanks for reading,

LivGirl16


	2. Chapter 2-OurFirstDate-(Tuesday)

A/N: I own nothing

**Stage 2-Our First Date (Tuesday)**

Annabeth Chase POV

I fume silently at myself for finding a way into this mess. Its late afternoon and I sit in another chair at another vanity table, staring at myself though the mirror as Piper hums to herself and pulls a brush though my hair. It's not like I never brush, but Piper always manages to make me feel like I didn't spend enough time in front of a mirror this morning.

The table stands out sharply from under the leaning willow tree, looking like something you find at the set of a movie. How Piper managed to get flat iron working is beyond me.

We're at some godforsaken park that I had no idea existed prior fifteen minutes ago, as much as I hate to admit, its rather pretty here. Soft and gentle with old graceful trees and swaying overgrown grass, farther left sits a rather modern playground. I itch for my sketchbook and pencils, wanting only to draw.

I'm wearing another one of Piper's genius inventions, a washed out jean vest over a lacy tank top (lace seems to be her thing) and light blue cut-offs, the whole thing belted at my waist. A pair of floral peep toe wedges adorn my feet and the only jewelry I wear are simple gold stud earring in the shape of owls

A sharp pain explodes in my scalp as Piper wrestles with a nasty knot.

"Ow." I say without any enthusiasm and I can see Piper frown at me in the mirror. I spot Thalia advancing towards us carrying her equipment and trudging though the grass with a determined look on her face. Following closely behind her is Percy. _Dammit._

"Annabeth, I know you're not one for love stories-" Piper begins then seems carefully put together the rest of her thoughts, "But we showed some sample picture of our first shoot to some of my Dad's marketing company people and they loved it. I think that this could be really good for all of us."

"Yeah?" I ask dubiously, "They _liked_ me and Percy cuddling over a table?"

"Yes." Piper says busying herself with twisting open a tube of waterproof mascara.

"What sick human beings they must be." I muse. To my surprise Piper giggles. Before I can say anything to her Thalia stomps up to us waving around her arms in annoyance.

"No, Percy, we can't!" she snaps and I reflexively try and look up. But Piper, who has capture my face and started to draw the mascara wand though my lashes, jerks it back in to position.

"Can't do what?" Piper asks for me. She turns to do the other eye.

"Percy wants to do this scene in a restaurant," Thalia says scowling with a frustrated look on her face. Piper gasps for some unknown reason and they start arguing, teaming up against Percy. I shut my eyes obediently when Piper brandishes the eye shadow and their voices fade off into the distance.

"Annabeth?" I hear Thalia ask and I jerk awake quickly. They're all staring at me and I wince sheepishly.

"Sorry," I say, "I was up all night writing a speech on the fine works of Claude Monet." I resist the urge to rub my eyes. Percy looks amused and his lips quirk up as if to say _aw, isn't she adorable when she sleeps?_ I straighten up slightly, willing Piper to hurry up. She does no such thing, taking another twenty minutes on my face while I force my eyes to stay open.

"All done!" Piper chirps finally and I sit up in my chair, startled. Glance at the mirror. Piper's gone for a more subtle look, using pale pink eye shadow and lipstick; my hair sits flat and drapes over my shoulder like a compliant curtain.

"Thanks," I say sleepily and jump up off my chair, swaying slightly. While I was sleeping Percy's taken off his jacket and under it he wears a short sleeved orange t-shirt and has shrugged on a thin black hoodie with two angel wings popping out of either sides. As if he notices me staring he offers me a grin. I look down annoyed at myself.

"Watch out everyone, she's going fall," Percy says. My eyes snap up at him and I glare, then stalk over to the picnic blanked spread out neatly next to the vanity tables, sit down, lean against the tree and pull out my sketch book.

Percy chuckles mysteriously. Geez, I think Piper's about to have heart attack.

"Alright," Thalia interrupts our glaring contest. Well I'm doing the glaring and Percy's smirking at me, his eyes glinting under his lashes. "You know the drill. Percy jump out from behind the tree with the picnic basket and try to scare her. Annabeth, act amused. Don't actually get scared." I roll my eyes at her and Thalia laughs then continues," Then try to be as natural as possible. Remember this is a first date; everything has to be light and happy. Oh, and I know your vegetarian Annabeth, so there's no meat in the food."

"Thanks," I say, surprise she remembered. She nods at me with a little smile.

"Ready?" Piper asks and moves to stand beside Thalia.

"Sure." I say then settle against the tree trunk more comfortably, my legs crossed underneath me. I pull my caramel colored messenger back into my lap and stared at my phone screen, texting my friend Katie.

The camera's shutters whirl and Thalia begins taking pictures.

"Surprise." Percy says in a low voice as he skates the side of the tree and comes to sit down in front of me. He places the picnic basket in front of me. I smile at him and hope that my eyes light up, like they should.

"Hey, nice wings." I say locking my iPhone and sliding it into my bag. My sketchbook lies open next to me, along with a thin tin box of color pencils and my favorite set of drawing pencils. I scope it up along with a sharpened pencil.

"Thanks," he says with a grin and twists so I can get a better look. The scene is embedded in my mind and without really noticing it my pencil flies over the paper and when I look down I see Percy, tilting his back towards me so I can get a better look.

I smile at him then show him my sketch. Thalia snaps a couple more pictures. Percy's eyes widen.

"Wow, you're really good. That took you, what, half a minute?" He says looking impressed and I can't tell if it for show or he really finds my quick sketching good.

"Thank you," I say then flip to another page. "So, what are we eating?"

The next hour is full of Percy and me eating sandwiches under the shade of the tree and me sketching out our landscape. At one point Percy moves to lean next to me on the tree and I find myself actually enjoying his company. He's funny and sweet when he's not being a stuck up idiot, which is 95% of the time. And he's rather attractive.

With the trash all packed away and the sun lessening its grip on us, I lean into my sketchbook and draw on last picture. An image of Percy sitting in front of me with his knees drawn up, his can of Coke balanced next to him, his hands splayed out on the grass behind him. He's laughing at something I've said. I can't remember if I was insulting him or it was something truly funny.

The real Percy beside me, leans into the sketchbook too and grins when he sees the picture. I tuck my hair behind my ear and turn to look at him. I'm suddenly aware of how close we're sitting; we're both leaning to see my sketch. Percy notices the proximity and gives me a naughty smile; he's looking at me though his lashes, his eyes glittering dangerously. I freeze as he leans in closer, to me not the sketchbook spread between us. The camera's shutter click open and closer in rapid session, the noise wakes me up and I jerk away, my heart pounding,

"Geez, Percy!" I snap, heat rising to my cheeks. I look up at Thalia and Piper, who look amused and almost satisfied.

His low laughter sets my cheeks on fire.

"Can we wrap this up soon?" I ask angrily rubbing my cheeks.

"Get up," Thalia says stifling a smile, "And say you're goodbyes, then Percy? You walk away." I sigh; I can't tell if it's either from relief or disappointment. Percy lets out an annoyed noise and climbs to his feet. He stretches then holds out a hand. I begin to scramble to my feet. Piper lets out a purposeful cough. I roll my eyes then take Percys hand.

I stretch out and give him a careful smile.

"I gotta go," he murmurs to me.

"Yay," I say though my smile. A gorgeous grin spread on his face and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Thanks for the date," he says softly then, before I know what's happening, brushes his lips on my cheeks. I turn a furious shade of pink then open my mouth to yell at him.

"Stay like that!" Thalia calls, "No wait-Percy, lean closer!" He inches towards me a smirk on his face. I hold my breath, pulse pounding, while Thalia takes enough pictures to wallpaper my apartment in.

"Done!" She says giving me a self-satisfied smile. I jerk away and Percy gives me a wicked smile. I glare at him, willing the color on my cheeks to go down, then stalk over to the vanity table and sit down in the chair.

"Aw," I hear Percy say, "She's cute when she blushes."

My cheeks flare up again and Percy laughs. I narrow my eyes at him and he winks.

The nerve.

A/N: Thanks for reading:)

~LivGirl16


End file.
